


The Happy ending we never had

by Aishweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishweet/pseuds/Aishweet
Summary: It was the day after Akaashi had that dream.A smile appeared in his face as he touch his face imagining how Bokuto touch it. Touching his face a tear fell down from his face and another and another and another. He was crying not because of the pain. Because of the fact that Bokuto is still there watching him. The fact that Bokuto is smiling so happily, he have no sickness, he's healthy, no pain. Bokuto is happy and waiting for him.He never dreamt of Bokuto after that.
Kudos: 1





	The Happy ending we never had

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again, so I've already wrote this before, around last year a few months after reading "In another life" by littleluxray. I wrote this before writing under this beautiful night sky. I fixed some mistakes here and typos and also the plot.  
> I really wanna write a continuation of my own since I've seen people write their own and they inspired me so here it is also In another life affected my whole soul. It's just so painful for them so i decided to give them a happy ending in my own writing skills hope you like it!!
> 
> My other works will also be on Wattpad, you don't need to vote or comment on it, just reading my stories is a great thing and I'll appreciate it, that's it! Stay safe and take care mwah!

It's been a while since Akaashi had been in the hospital. It feel like years, the memories of him is still here. The memories of them, of Bokuto and him in this hospital.

Akaashi was walking on the hallway when he remembered all of the memories they had. Him visiting Bokuto in his hospital room, accompanying him to watch his favorite movie. Akaashi laughed remembering how many times have they watched cloud atlas that time. The time Bokuto saw his soft smile, the time they talked, their first winter together, and the time Bokuto called him beautiful.

~~

Akaashi woke up from the sound of his alarm. It was 6 am in the morning, looks like it's still winter, it's not long since that incident happened. He got up from bed and did his morning routine.

He got down and was heading for the door when his mom spoke

"I thought you hate hospitals?"

Without thinking Akaashi answered "I thought so too" and left.

Walking on his way to the hospital he kept thinking about that sudden answer of his. He wondered "Didn't I hate hospitals?"

Doesn't he hate hospitals? Long ago her mother was forcing him to be an intern there and now he was doing it voluntarily?

Maybe he stop hating going to the hospital when he met- "Ow!" he said, he looked in front of him to see that he bumped into the hospital door. We're already here I mean he's already there in the hospital.

He entered the hospital with a smile greeting him "Welcome on your first day as a regular here akaashi!" one of his co worker said welcoming him.

Akaashi looked at her "Thanks" he said and pick up some stuff that he need.

Akaashi left the girl there after picking up his stuff. He was walking on the same hallway when they first met when he-

"Apathy-kun!"

Someone yelled.

Akaashi stopped and looked back

"Bokuto-san?"

No, there's was no one there. It was just Akaashi's imagination. Bokuto is gone, so why is he hearing things? why is he hoping and looking back? this is so unlike him.

"What am i doing? He's dead, there's no bokuto anymore" he scold himself as he continued walking in the hallway.

All day has passed and Akaashi is walking way back home.

Akaashi got home and lay on his bed, he just lay there for a couple of minutes before he got up and changed his clothes.

He analyze his room as if it was the first time he had been there. He looked around to see just a normal room with some memories of Bokuto sleeping on his bed, a memory of them watching cloud atlas for the next three hours, a memory of Bokuto laying beside him.

He laid on his bed with his arm on his face closing his eyes trying to fall asleep trying not to think of him.

Akaashi's eyes is slowly drifting until-

"Goodnight Koutarou"

He said with a smile and fell asleep just like that.

~~

A bright light wake Akaashi up, "ugh, so bright" he said. He looked at the time but his phone are nowhere to be found.

He was going to get up but he feels like there was something.....beside him. He looked and see there was a person sleeping so peacefully, A tear left his eyes, his sniffed woke up the person.

The person looked at him with a smile and raise his hand to wipe Akaashi's tears.

"Goodmorning Apathy-kun" bokuto said.

He's there sleeping so peacefully beside Akaashi, the sleeping face akaashi always wanted to see. Bokuto is now finally waking up beside him like a newly wed couple.

Akaashi smiled at bokuto

"Goodmorning Bokuto.....san"

You can see the happiness in his eyes, he was very happy to see bokuto again.

Bokuto got up and hugged akaashi, akaashi hugged him back, he hugged him so tightly. The room is filled with Bokuto's "Akaashi" and Akaashi's tears of joy.

Bokuto broke the hug and looked at Akaashi with a smile

"Akaashi, i'll be waiting for you there"

Akaashi smiled at him and said

"Wait for me there bokuto, i'm almost there"

~~

Akaashi opened his eyes to see a bright light in front of him, beside him is Kuroo who is looking at him. Kuroo looked at him

"You we're crying in you're sleep........you met him right?" he said as if he was watching them from afar.

Akaashi smiled and said

"He was waiting for me there" he still tried to speak but you can see his voice was weak and almost impossible to hear.

Kuroo looked at him thinking how they both love each other, he think that they are soulmates

'Right person but the wrong time' as people say.

Kuroo is just looking at akaashi smiling in the ceiling. His smiles that people rarely see.

Kenma on the other hand is just watching them. He looked at them nd notice how they had grown in these past few years. The wrinkles on their faces, the white hair that they have, the old raspy voice that they have. It's been decades since Bokuto died. Kenma's eyes met Akaashi's. Akaashi smiled at him.

Kenma walked closer to them, as he was walking you can hear the weak soft voice of Akaashi's laugh, kuroo was giving him some chemistry joke, his laugh that he never shows. Kenma sat beside to kuroo, "Hey" he spoke, akaashi tried to speak but no sound came out. Akaashi shut his lips and smiled at response.

Silence filled the room, just them looking at akaashi as he was closing his eyes accepting his fate.

Akaashi's eyes were closing when kuroo spoke that startled him "Wanna watch cloud atlas?" akaashi shook his head and looked at kuroo.

Kuroo played the movie on the laptop, a few minutes has passed and it was the part when David Mitchell spoke

"I believe there is another world waiting for us. A better world. And I'll be waiting for you there."

Akaashi suddenly spoke "In another life" and smiled at them.

Kuroo was going to spoke when akaashi spoke that made him cry a little (just a little).

"Thank you for everything" akaashi looked like he was glad that he met them, yes he was really glad to met people like them.

Kenma looked at him and said kuroo was supposed to say these word but as you can see he's crying

"In another life" kenma said in response

Akaashi closed his eyes, his life flashes before it happens. He can see the first time he went to this hospitals where he was lying, the first time he saw him, the first time that he spoke to bokuto, and their first winter together. It flashes before him. And finally-

*Beeeeeeep*

They looked at akaashi who's face is relief and satisfied, he was ready, he already accepted it. Kenma looked at kuroo who is hiding his crying face. He goes up to him and wipe his tears, "Let's go tell the doctor shall we?" Kuroo nod in response.

~~

Akaashi open his eyes to see him standing in a blank space, no light, no single thing, no bokuto, just a blank space. He looked around waiting to see bokuto appeared but no there was no sign of bokuto there.

He walked around disappointed, looking at the ground he's disappointed bokuto's not there he thought that if he was there they would meet again but no, he set his expectations way too high.

He was walking and walking he doesn't care on where his feet would take him. Walking and walking and he bumped to something, he looked up to see bokuto in a good stable body, with his eyes shining so bright and a smile so big.

Akaashi didn't hold back and run up to him and hugged him, atlas they meet again. Bokuto hugged him back as if he don't want to let go.

Bokuto lift akaashi up and twirl him around saying

"Akaashi! Akaashi! Akaashi! you're here!!"

He was like a child, he was yelling akaashi's name.

He put down akaashi and looked at him. He placed his forehead on akaashi's and he spoke with his voice full of joy

"You are here."

With tears on his face akaashi spoke his voice happily and joyfully

"I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway i'm posting this on valentine's day since i have no one to be with so lemme share some pain *insert guilty evil laugh*


End file.
